This invention relates to a gun for spraying paint of the type that comprises a nozzle for spraying the paint, a pair of oppositely located nozzles for sending jets of compressed air to the sides of the spray cone in order to flatten and fan it out, and a control valve connected to the line supplying the compressed air to the pair of nozzles.